


Static...

by rare_ruby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Girls with Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Scared Dan Howell, Scared Phil Lester, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_ruby/pseuds/rare_ruby
Summary: Dan and Phil were getting ready for their L.A. show of Interactive Introverts at Microsoft Theatre, and nothing could go wrong. They were happy, confident, and practically unstoppable with the number of shows they had done. They were fine...until they weren't.





	Static...

**Author's Note:**

> hey peeps! so, i started writing this last year, but i never finished it. this story began last year when they announced that they ould film the L.A show. i honestly did not know this was how the story was going to turn out. i was just so obsessed with Dan & Phil at the time that I felt inspired to write about anything. now, what happens to them in this is horrible and i literally never want this to happen to them, or to anyone. that being said, a writer's mind is unstoppable, lmao. this is my first phanfic, in fact it's my first fanfic in general, so don't judge me too harshly XD  
hope you enjoy!

The tour was a success thus far. Dan and Phil were getting ready for their L.A. show and they were pretty happy with the success Interactive Introverts was having. It was not much of a surprise, though. Dan and Phil knew they were immensely popular, and their ticket sales did not disappoint, either. It still, however, made them beyond happy to see the genuine faces of joy in real life. 

The venue was huge and they were getting everything ready backstage. Everything was set, they’ve already done too many shows to count, so nothing could go wrong… Right? 

They had their playlist playing for the audience to hear whilst they were getting the last preparations before coming out and greeting their audience. Showtime arrived. Screaming, crying, hyperventilating, and complete madness ensued.

“So what are we doing here, Dan?” 

“Giving the people what they want, Phil!” 

Everything was going perfectly swell, literally nothing could interrupt their streak of successful shows. Unfortunately, they thought too soon. Towards the part in which they were having the most peaceful, normal chat with their audience, as if the fact that they were up on a stage and their phans were all spread out in the venue didn’t exist, was when it all went wrong. 

A loud bump was heard. It made them stop to look around, but they just laughed it off to calm their audience, even though nobody was calm because Dan and Phil were literally in their presence. 

“Hey, Phil do you think the spoopy ghosts from this venue want to be a part of our chat as well?” Dan improvised, confident that nothing was wrong and just trying to get along with it. 

“I think they would be glad to!” Phil laughed. 

The bumps only got louder and louder, until the sounds started to sound more like gunshots. 

As excited and ecstatic as their audience was, they saw the happy, confident-looking faces on Dan’s and Phil’s faces had faded into looks of pure fear and concern. 

A loud, anonymous voice came from one of the speakers. 

“Hello. No need to know who I am. Just know that I have come for one and only one person. If getting to him comes in as a difficulty, then be sure that nobody will leave this venue without a trace of blood.” There was no way that this was part of the show. 

~>o<~ 

Phil wanted nothing more than to grab Dan’s hand and run off backstage, run away from all danger with Dan by his side. However, Phil knew better than to leave their phans in a venue mid-show with a psycho threatening to kill. He also knew that if they ran, either he or Dan would be the ones getting shot, and Phil was not having that. 

Security had come in after what seemed like an eternity. “Show yourself!” A tall, buff man shouted. “We have men in every room and every corner of this venue. We’ll get him.” 

Nothing happened. 

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, that dreadful anonymous voice came once more. 

“I am here for only one person. His name is Daniel James Howell.” Phil’s stomach lurched. He panicked. Now he really wanted to be in his and Dan’s tour bus, safe and sound, where nobody could hurt neither him nor Dan. 

Dan felt fear. It was his name that was said in that loudspeaker by that anonymous voice. The voice, however, said that it is here for him. _What the fuck? Is this motherfucker plotting to kill me? Dan thought._

“Daniel. Don’t be afraid, beautiful. After I’m done with you, it won’t be fear you will feel. So how do you want to do this, the easy way, or the painful way.” The voice was anonymous, but Dan figured it belonged to a woman. 

Dan knew what he had to do. Or at least he thought he knew. He was scared, and he knew Phil was as scared as he was, perhaps even more than him. 

“I’m right here. There is no need to harm anybody else in this room.” Dan said, his voice shaking as he said each word, but still managed a slightly confident tone. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he questioned if that was the right thing to do. 

“Dan! Are you insane?!” Phil whispered, which only Dan heard. 

Dan just gave Phil a look. Not just any look, it was a look that spoke so many words. Dan and Phil knew each other well enough to communicate through glances, sometimes even telepathically. Dan’s expression told Phil that he knew this was the best option. And Phil understood. But did he accept it? Well, considering it was putting Dan, his best friend, his soulmate, his everything, in danger, of course, he didn’t accept it. “You want Dan? You’ll have to get through me first!” Phil shouted, fear evident in his voice. 

For a moment, not even breathing was audible. Nobody made a single sound; everyone was paralyzed with fear. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t want to see your dear old friend Dan get killed, now would you Phil Lester?” The voice spoke once again. 

Phil was shaking. Every fibre of his being was literally trembling and words just wouldn’t leave his mouth. Dan spoke for him. 

“Stop scaring everyone, you psycho!” You want me, come and get me, but don’t you dare lay a finger on anybody else, you hear?” Dan screamed, anger in his voice, with a hint of fear that wasn’t noticed by anyone other than Phil. Dan wouldn’t forgive himself if any of his and Phil’s viewers would get hurt. And Dan would not be able to live with himself if Phil got hurt in any way, especially because it was Dan who that psycho wanted. 

“I hear you loud and clear, hot stuff. You’ll hear from me again, Daniel. And if that is your wish, then I won’t harm anybody else. Just as long as I have you. Do we have a deal?” the voice said. 

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand as if it were his lifeline and was not planning on letting go. Dan had a decision to make. Would he give himself to some psycho just to keep his phans and Phil safe? Well, of course, he would, he’s Dan. 

“Fine. We have a deal.” Dan said not wanting to look. 

“Perfect. See you soon, Daniel,” The voice said in a flirty, obsessive tone. Then, all that was heard was static; it slowly faded away. 

Dan and Phil stood frozen, still holding hands, but they didn’t care. After some psycho came on a loudspeaker saying they wanted to kill, their phans thinking they were gay was not the top priority. 

Someone from security got up on the stage, walked near Dan and Phil, and began to speak. 

“Everyone, can everyone hear me?” There was no response, the audience only gave a few nods, but the man from security heard his own voice loud and clear, so he answered his own question. Everyone else was still in shock. 

“I am terribly sorry about this. As you may understand, the show cannot continue. We will guide everyone to their nearest exit and see to it that everyone exits the building safely. If anyone is missing please find a member of our staff, and we will help you...” The man spoke and spoke, but fear was muffling the guard’s words. 

Phil could not process anything clearly. _What did Dan just do? What’s going to happen to him? Am I going to lose him? No, no, no way in hell am I going to let anything happen to him. Never!_

When the man was finished giving directions, he looked over to Dan and Phil. Dan let go of Phil’s hand and Phil was released from his thoughts. 

“We are very sorry for everything. T-This was not meant to happen. I-I am so sorry.” Dan said, each word trembling. It broke Phil’s heart. 

“W-We apologize, but… As Dan said, this was not meant to happen. It is not anyone’s fault, not mine, not yours, and certainly not Dan’s.” Phil said, looking at Dan as he said his name. Dan felt guilty. Someone broke into a venue, threatened to kill him, and he felt guilty for it. 

Dan and Phil waved everyone farewell. “Goodbye, everyone.” They both said and walked backstage. As soon as their mics were off, the same guard who was giving directions guided them both to their dressing room.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” the guard said coldly. “I-I know I shouldn’t have, but I just couldn’t, I couldn’t stand that voice threatening anyone else. I just couldn’t,” Dan managed in a voice Phil did not even recognize to be Dan’s. Dan was scared, and he couldn’t hide it this time. 

“All right, look. We have guards on every corner of every room. Right now we are clearing the entire venue of people and finding them an exit. As soon as everyone is gone, we will find that bastard. We don’t know where they broke in or where they got a microphone loud enough for everyone to hear, so there must have been more than one person behind this. Daniel, they want you, so I need you to not leave this room, not until one of us comes and says it’s okay to do so. Same applies to you, Phil. Are we clear?” 

Dan and Phil were processing every word so slowly. 

_This was happening, this was really happening, and there were multiple people behind this. Multiple people who...want me? What in the actual fuck?_ Dan was trapped in his mind, unable to answer the guard. 

_“Daniel, they want you, so…”_ Phil kept hearing those words over and over again in his head. _What in the actual fuck?_

“Are we clear?” the guard asked in a much more aggressive tone, startling Dan and Phil out of their thoughts. 

“Y-Yes. Yes, we’re clear,” was all Dan said. Phil only nodded. 

The guard stood up, looking at Dan in the eye and just sighed. “Let’s hope we can undo what you did, kid,” the guard said with a disappointed look on his face. 

After a careful glance at Dan, he looked over at Phil. “Do not leave this room for any reason. My name is Kyle. Be careful, both of you.” 

With that, he left. Dan and Phil were left alone. Phil quickly stood up to lock the door and then hurried back over to Dan’s side.

Dan held on to Phil and lost his brave face.“So much for filming this one,” was all Dan said. Phil couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and cried into Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan hated to see Phil cry, but he himself needed to break down a little too. This was all...too much. “Phil...I’m scared,” Dan whispered in the lowest, weakest voice Phil had ever heard. 

“I won’t let anyone place a finger on you. Not. One. Finger. You’re okay, you’re fine. I won’t let anything happen to you. “I love you,” Phil said through tears, and he meant what he said. He meant every word. 

~>o<~ 

Dan and Phil sat in their dressing room sharing absolutely no personal space whatsoever. They sat on a couch, close enough that they were able to hear one another’s heartbeat. There was a knock and Phil got up immediately. Dan got up next and grabbed Phil’s hand. 

“What if that’s the person who wants to hurt you?” asked Phil, his face close to tears. 

“It won’t be. I highly doubt that psycho would have enough decency to knock. It’s probably a guard who will tell us all is clear.” Dan said. He said this mainly to calm Phil down. Dan was scared, of course, but he saw Phil’s light blue eyes were darker than usual, his skin was paler; he was terrified. It didn’t take a genius to notice, but since Dan knew Phil very well, he noticed every single detail. 

“No!” Phil practically yelled “What if they’re carrying a gun? What if they shoot you on the spot?” Phil asked with actual tears in his eyes now. 

There was another knock. They were too scared to open it. They didn’t move, they froze. Then they heard a voice: “I’m one of the guards!” 

Dan and Phil relaxed, but Dan realized they’d locked the door. He quickly went to open it for her. 

“Hello. How are you guys?” she asked. “Oh. I’m sorry, what a silly question. You must be terrified.” The lady guard was wearing a dark blue outfit with a badge, the same uniform as the previous guard. She had a cap on her head and had a ponytail. She wasn’t too tall, nor too short. Her eyes had an amber color and she had chocolate-colored hair, like Dan’s. She was very nice and appeared to want to aid both Dan and Phil in any way she could. 

“We want to get out of here as soon as possible,” Phil said, without thinking. As he realized what he had said, he then added, “No offense, but you understand our situation.” 

“Yes of course.” the lady said. She opened the door and looked both ways. “I’ll be back soon. You stay here, I have to go make sure everyone is out safely and find the safest route for you to take. Please don’t panic. I have this under control.” she made eye contact as she spoke and said this with such a genuine, firm tone that Dan and Phil felt a little better. 

She shut the door and they were alone again. 

“Hey, Dan?” Phil asked.

“Yeah?" 

“Did that lady seem a bit... off to you? Phil voiced his thoughts. He hated himself for asking this. Dan was scared enough already, he didn’t need anyone else causing more worries, but, in his head, she seemed so…strange. 

“No, not at all. Why would you say that? Dan asked with wide eyes and a higher tone than usual. 

“It’s just...why would they send another guard to tell us the same thing they already told us? And why was she so nice to us? And why-” Phil could not continue. 

“Look, Phil, the guards are just doing their job. Their job is to protect us and everyone who came to see us. There are too many people and there’s some psycho on the loose. She was just doing her job, in fact, she was trying to calm us down, which is not something she has to do. Don’t add to the storm, it’s already terrifying,” Dan interrupted. He was angry, he knew Phil meant well, but he really did not need any more stress. They were going to be all right. They would catch that lunatic and they’d be on their way to their tour bus, safe and sound. They had to be. 

Dan was sitting on one of the sofas in the dressing room, silently facepalming. He was shaking, his heart was racing and he was crying silently. Phil, on the other hand, was pacing the floor. A lot. He could have made a hole in the ground if he kept going. What stopped him was another knock on the door. Dan and Phil perked their heads up in unison. Neither of them moved and after what felt like hours for them, the same lady opened the door. 

They didn’t lock the door when she left before. 

She came in and saw the fearful look in the mens’ faces. She simply smiled and spoke “Please do not fear. I have good news! The building is practically empty now. We are just clearing everything up. The terrible woman who caused all this was found and was taken by the police. You two will be out of here in no time!” She had a genuine smile and soon that smile appeared in Dan and Phil’s faces as well. 

Dan stood up from the sofa and took two steps in the lady’s direction. “Thank you so much. I am so sorry for…for all of this,” Dan spoke, his eyes filled with fear and relief. He was curious about the criminal. So she was a woman. He thought but was too exhausted to ask for further details. And, in all honesty, Dan didn’t think he wanted to know. 

“So that’s it? That psycho is gone for good?” Phil asked with a pressing tone. It made Dan look back at him, giving him a glance to drop it and just let it go. Phil took the glance and understood it. 

The lady answered Phil with his same tone saying: “I can assure you. She’s gone.” Phil, taking Dan’s advice, apologized “I’m sorry. I know your staff is doing what they can.” 

“I understand completely, Mr. Lester. You’re worried, you both are” she said and she looked at Dan. She looked at him for a few seconds longer than the norm. Phil cleared his throat, which made her look right back at him. With a nervous tone, she said “Right. I’m sorry. I’m just tired, is all. We all want to get out of here as soon as possible, don’t we?” she giggled “I’ll let you know when everything is cleared for you. My name is Sarah, by the way.” And with that, she shut the door and vanished. 

“The way she looked at you. Didn’t you think it was odd?” 

“Ugh, Phil again with this?” Dan was really pissed now. “You know you’re not being of much help. It’s me they wanted, I was the one who should be terrified, I shouldn’t have to be the one reassuring you everything is okay, but now she’s gone. They caught her. Why must you keep insisting on something that’s not even there?” 

Phil just looked at Dan. The way he just spoke to Phil, Dan never talked to Phil like that. Phil had no more words to say and that killed Dan. 

Dan just scoffed in Phil’s direction and turned away from him, trying to calm himself down on his phone. 

Neither of them spoke after that. 

_This woman hurt us, without even touching us._ This was all Phil could think about, and it was eating him alive on the inside. 

~>o<~

It was quiet in their dressing room. Too quiet. Phil turned to face the door and noticed it wasn’t locked. He stood up to do so. 

“Phil, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Phil paused halfway to the door and answered: “You have eyes, you can see. I’m locking the door.” 

“No shit.” Dan’s chocolate orbs softened into Phil’s ocean ones and he continued. “But you have no reason to. Phil, they caught her. We’re safe now.” 

“You don’t know that, Dan!” Phil raised his voice, “I-I can’t lose you,” was all Phil could mumble. 

That. Phil crying. Dan couldn’t stand Phil crying. He hated to see his best friend cry; it killed him. Almost subconsciously, Dan went to Phil’s side.

“Oh Phil, no. No Phil, don’t cry. C’mere.” Dan slowly pulled Phil into a hug and he held him tight. They slowly walked back to the couch and just sat there, keeping each other warm. 

After a few more moments of holding each other too close, there was a knock at the door. Phil was calm enough to say: “I’ll get it,” which earned himself a genuine smile from Dan. He went to open the door and saw Sarah. 

“Phil. How good to see you two are doing okay.” Sarah said in a squeaky tone; she seemed happy, almost too happy. Phil was calm, but something bugged him about Sarah. No matter how much Dan insisted, he couldn’t shake this feeling off. “Yeah. So when can we get out of here?” 

“Good question, Philly,” she said with such a wide grin, it almost seemed fake. “Right now works. We have taken care of everything, and now we can just get you two out of here. Now, why don’t we start with you, Dan? Are you okay? I can get you a glass of water, just come with me,” Sarah got closer to him with each word. Dan was standing up and smiled at her, but her kindness was a bit misleading. 

“Hold on, what do you mean you will start with him?” Phil asked, now unable to hide his frustration. 

“Yes, well we want to get you two out of here individually, just to be extra safe. Don’t you worry, Phil. Someone will come for you.” Sarah explained with an innocent tone. 

Dan noticed Phil’s evident unease and spoke to the rescue. “Sarah, is there really no way we can leave together? It’s just, I mean after what just happened, I don’t want to leave him alone.” 

Sarah was unable to keep her hands to herself now. She slowly placed a and on Dan’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Oh Dan, you are such a caring friend. Phil is so lucky to have you.” She stopped to give Phil a quick glance and saw his face full of horror. “My apologies, but you two cannot leave together, its protocol. Everyone else had to leave the building separately. We can have something arranged for our poor Phil here.” Sarah still had her hand on Dan’s shoulder, but her eyes were on Phil. Dan took a step back, almost making her fall, and she was alert. 

“Oh, so sorry, Dan. Here, this is what we’ll do: I will call one of my friends to come to get Phil, and he’ll go first. Once he’s out, I’ll take you, okay Dan. A guard will be with you at all times!” 

“One if you’re friends?” Phil questioned, now clearly pissed. “Some shitty protocol you have. If you caught the idiot who ruined our show, then why do we have to take extra precaution? Did you even get that motherfucker? How do I know you’re telling the truth?!” 

Sarah wasn’t as shocked or upset as Phil would have expected her to be when his blind rage allowed him to see clearly. Her face carried a monotone expression, and if you paid very close attention, you could see an almost invisible smile on her face. 

“Phil… calm down,” Dan walked over to give Phil a comforting hug. Once Dan left her side, she got angry. As Dan and Phil hugged, with Dan’s back to Sarah, Phil had the displeasure of seeing her face switch from angry to disgusted to calm within a second. 

She looked at Phil again and put on a fake calm tone said: “Phil, my friend is one of the guards. She will be here shortly.” 

“She?!” Phil broke the hug. “Where is Kyle, the one who came before you? Where is he?” 

Delmy had an idea. 

“He, huh? Phil, is this about sexism?” Sarah asked, now not even bothering to hide her angry tone. 

“Now hold on a second. Phil would never say anything even remotely close to sexism. A fucking psycho just ruined our show, the show that was supposed to be the best. He’s asking for our previous guard because he actually made us feel safe, and you know what, I want him too. You’re just creepy, Sarah!” Dan exclaimed. He was mad now. Nobody insults Phil on his watch. 

Those last words Dan said to her, they cut through Sarah like a knife. She made a mental note not to insult Phil again, if she was going to get anywhere with them, she would have to try harder. 

“His shift ended and he got the chance to leave with the rest of the people. I work nights.” Sarah said. She was calm, but her face was serious, she was getting impatient. Sarah got out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. “Yes, Delmy, come up and get Phil, will you?” 

Static. 

Static. 

Static. 

Static. 

Dan and Phil stood wide-eyed. 

That’s what felt odd. That was the last piece of the puzzle Phil was missing. Phil couldn’t take it anymore, he was so angry, so scared, so…helpless. He just stood there, trying to take everything in. The static said it all, it was almost the same pattern of static they felt when the show was interrupted. They had a pattern of static. Holy shit. Sarah. Sarah is the psycho. What the FUCK?! 

~>o<~ 

Phil stood there, not knowing how to make his next move. He had to be extra careful. _Sarah is the psycho. Sarah is the reason this show went to hell. Sarah is the motherfucker who wants Dan. Dan. Does Dan know? How do I tell him without her seeing?_ Phil couldn’t take it anymore, but he knew he had to do something. He just didn’t know what. 

“Yes...Yes, Sarah. This is Delmy. I’ll be right over,” was all Delmy said through the static that solved the mystery. The static that told Dan and Phil everything. 

“Sarah. Before we go, we have to use the toilet. This was, as you know, quite a scare. We’ll just go while we wait for..uhh Delmy,” Dan said, his tone a bit too polite with fear eating him alive. _I hope she buys it._

_Dan knows. He knows it’s her_, was all Phil could think. 

Sarah looked at the two men in front of her. Dan was polite to her, but he was pissed before, so something had to be up. _Crap. Crap, they know._

“We? Is assistance really necessary in the toilet?” Sarah asked, her fear hidden._ All I have to do is stall them until Delmy gets here. Then, he’s mine._

“I mentioned before that neither one of us want to be alone, we’ll just be a minute. God,” Dan said, not letting fear hide his anger any longer. He grabbed Phil and they started making their way to their restroom in the dressing room. 

“Wait!” Sarah yelled. She made her way to them until someone opened the door. 

“Sorry I took long. There was a situation,” Delmy explained herself. She was about Sarah’s height. She had long, blond curls and hazel eyes. She was wearing the same uniform the guards wore. 

Dan and Phil froze. 

Delmy took in the situation in front of her. Dan and Phil holding hands and being way too close for their own good and Sarah. Sarah’s face told Delmy something. Something very important. Suddenly, Delmy realized. _Crap. They know. _

“You two are not going anywhere,” Sarah said. She completely cut the nice act because her tone was icy cold. 

“How do you wanna do this, Sarah?” Delmy asked, “Cuz blue eyes over there looks so much better when he’s scared.” Delmy laughed. 

"Patience, Delmy. We’ll get to the good stuff. Now, why don’t you boys just make it easy for everyone? Dan, honey, come to me.” Sarah was smiling again as she said this. Her smile was terrifying. “And Phil-” 

“Phil, you will be coming with me,” Delmy interrupted as she grinned evilly. 

Dan and Phil were cornered. They couldn’t move, they almost stopped breathing and their hearts were racing. They couldn’t believe it. This was truly happening. 

Despite the shock, he was in, Phil thought of something. Delmy and Sarah were getting closer to them by the second. They were away from the door. So if Dan and Phil could sprint fast enough, they’ll be able to escape. Phil tried to get a mental image of the route they took as they entered the venue into their dressing room, and for someone who was in a major shock, he remembered it well enough. “We’ll never be yours,” Phil yelled as he grabbed a hold of Dan’s arm and began to run as fast as his long legs could carry him. He knew it was risky, he knew that if they got to them there would be no telling of what they’d do to them, but if they made it, they would be able to escape, they’d be free, they’d be safe. Phil was willing to take that risk. 

“Hey! Where do you idiots think you’re going?!” Delmy shrieked. 

Sarah said nothing, she just looked at them run with pure hatred in her eyes. She ran after them. Soon after, Delmy followed. They had to admit the two boys were pretty fast for always claiming they were unfit. They knew everything about Dan and Phil, they were unhealthily obsessed. Fangirls exist and so do phangirls, but Sarah and Delmy were way past being just plain old phangirls. They broke into a venue to kidnap two grown men in hopes of keeping them both hostage and all to themselves. Sarah and Delmy had it all planned out; Delmy would keep Phil and Sarah would keep Dan. Sarah remembered when she told Delmy her plan and how it all started, the years of plotting, the fear, the excitement, and everything that led up to the L.A. show date. They would get them before they could film the show. The more Sarah ran, the more she remembered the plan. They were so close, until they weren’t until they lost them. _Damn it! No, this wasn’t for nothing. I’ll get them! _

Dan and Phil found themselves running nonstop through an entirely empty venue. They did not stop running, but what they saw throughout their run almost made them want to. They saw a couple, no, not just a couple, several, almost hundreds of men and women wearing the uniform. They were unconscious. The guard uniform, the same uniform Sarah and Delmy wore; the same uniform Kyle wore. They stopped when they were sure they were too far away to be caught. They ran through several long corridors, full of these lifeless guards and some ladies behind food stands wearing aprons, and there were some other people; they looked fairly normal. And then it hit them. Sarah and Delmy, they didn’t just kill all these innocent guards and people doing their job, they killed their phans too. Dan and Phil were in the middle of a corridor surrounded by scattered lifeless bodies surrounded around them. The only ones alive being them and the two lovely ladies behind this madness. Dan was going to be sick. 

Dan ran to find the nearest bathroom, Phil’s hand never leaving his own and threw up in one of the toilets. Phil just stood beside Dan, mouth agape and pale, not able to take in anything his eyes just witnessed. As soon as Dan spit out the few contents his stomach had, he went to Phil and just fell apart right then and there in his shoulder. 

“Oh Phil,” he sobbed “Why, why did this happen, why? For heaven’s sake! These...these innocent people did nothing, absolutely nothing wrong. T-They came for a show, a show Phil. A goddamn show! Our show.” He sobbed even louder. Dan and Phil found themselves sitting in a bathroom floor, comforting each other in their sobs. 

“I know, Dan. It’s not fair, none of this is, but… but, there is a silver lining, there’s always one,” Phil reassured. Dan just looked up at him. “You’re here. Those, those bitches didn’t get the pleasure of getting to you. You’re here, you’re safe with me. We’re in a bathroom floor, comforted by each other’s embrace in each other’s arms. You’re here, Dan; you’re still here!” It was now Phil’s turn to sob. He was almost realizing that his words were correct; he did have Dan and he was safe. He took one good look at Dan, at his Dan right in front of him, and couldn’t be more grateful. He nearly jumped to him, hugging him so hard and giving thanks to any divine being up above who may have been the cause of Dan’s safety. 

“We’re okay,” was all dan said and they stayed like that for a while. 

Phil broke the moment. He thought he heard something. He could be delirious or he could be in shock or it could just be the fact that they were in a life or death situation, but he thought he heard something, and that made him remember the severity of their situation. He stood up and walked toward the door. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I heard something. It could be them.” 

“Precisely, so just...just lock it and get back here." 

Phil was stuck. He wanted to go outside and see if they were near. No, he wanted to go out there and strangle the two women who did this. But that would be a suicide mission and he knew it. Besides, there could have been more than two people involved in this. What did Phil know? The thought shook him and he just listened to Dan’s advice. Dan was right, it was a miracle the door even had a lock. 

“Dan we can’t stay here forever,” Phil said as he walked back to what became Dan and Phil’s comfort corner on the floor. Dan said nothing in reply. He wondered what time it was. He checked his Apple watch, and… that’s when he found a way to get themselves out of there. 

“Phil. Phil! We have our phones!!” Dan practically yelled, but quickly shut up as he remembered that they shouldn’t make much noise. He frantically got his phone out. To his content, the battery life was at 39%. “Okay. Okay. So what’s that emergency number America has?” Dan tried to calm himself down. 

“Umm...uhhh. Oh! it’s 9-911! 911!” Phil shrieked. 

Dan typed down the three digits and made the call. _We’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna make it. Yes. We’re gonna make it out of here. Alive! _

~>o<~ 

“911 here. What’s your emergency?” a man on the other line asked. 

“Yes, hello. Um, look, sir, we…” Dan had to stop to take a breath. He didn’t know how on Earth he was going to explain this. But they were getting out of this mess whether it was the last thing he did. 

“Sir, can you tell me where you are? Are you hurt?” the man insisted. 

_To hell with it._ “We are at a venue. M-Microsoft Theatre. We were performing our show and some… some psychos have us trapped in a bathroom and we can’t get out and they want to take us hostage and we don’t know what to do!” As Dan said each word he began to sob more. 

“All right, sir. I need you to breathe. Try your best to calm down. You said Microsoft Theatre, correct?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Okay. Where are you right now in the theatre?” 

“We are in a bathroom. They can find us any minute now, please hurry up!” Dan pleaded with Phil at his side. 

The man continued. “Who else is with you?” 

“Phil. My best friend, Phil. They want him too. Oh please, you have to help us.” “Our police force is on our way now as we speak. Just stay on the line and keep talking until they get there. Can you tell me your name, sir?” 

“My name is,” Dan was interrupted by a gunshot. _Fuck_. 

_Fucking shit._

“Sir? Are you still there?” 

Dan couldn’t breathe. He was paralyzed. 

Phil took the phone. “Where are the police? Should they not be here by now? They’re armed, they just shot a gun. Where the hell are you?” Phil exclaimed. He didn’t yell, knowing Sarah and Delmy will hear. 

There was another gunshot. 

Then three more. 

“Daniel.” _That’s Sarah._

“Philip.” _That’s Delmy_

“We’re here!” The two said simultaneously. 

“Sir, they should be there any minute. Just stay on the line.” “Th-they’re here. They’re standing outside.” Phil whimpered. 

“Who?” 

“Those women!” 

BUMP 

“Danny, why are you hiding from me? I won’t hurt you.” Sarah was standing outside the bathroom door. A literal door was the only thing separating them. A door could be pushed down. _Shit! _

Dan was still in shock. Thankfully this time, his shock didn’t make him say things he’d regret. Phil stood up and grabbed Dan’s hand. He put his finger on his lip and told him to be quiet. Together they walked to another corner as far away from the door as possible. Thank God for such a large men’s room.

“Sir? The police have arrived. Are you okay?” Phil never hung up, but he wasn’t talking. His rapid breathing was loud enough for the man to hear. “Okay. Phil. I understand you and your friend are scared, but you have to let me know what is going on.” 

“Oh, Danny!” 

“Oh, Philly!”

BUMP 

BUMP 

“Th-they’re outside the door. They’re t-trying to b-break it open.” 

Suddenly Dan stood up. Oh no. Not again. Phil grabbed his arm tightly.

“What are you doing?” 

“Phil, he said the police are here. We can open the door. How else are the police going to find us? They could shoot the police!” Dan’s voice was low, but not low enough. 

“Danny. Did you say police?” 

The man on the other line quickly absorbed the situation. “No, no. Do not open the door. That will keep them in one place until the police find them. Keep them there. Make sure they don’t wander the building. The police are taking care of this.” 

“We just want to have some fun with you guys,” Delmy said. 

“It’s such a shame you had to call the police.” Sarah’s evil smile was present as she spoke. 

BUMP 

BUMP 

BUMP 

They broke the door. Not entirely. But with another push, it would soon be open. Then they heard another gunshot. The door was open. Whatever gun it was, it sure was a strong one. 

At the mere impact, Dan ran and Phil fell to the floor. He fell on his arm.

“Phil! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please, please be okay,” Dan was instantly at his side examining him. 

“I’m… I’m okay.” 

“Oh Philly. Are you all right, honey?” Delmy tried to get closer to Phil, but Dan pulled him closer. 

“You will not go anywhere near him. Stay back!” 

“Yes, my love! I like the aggressive type.” Sarah took a few steps to be near Delmy. “Who were you talking to?” 

Phil was up again, just clutching at his arm. Dan did not let him go, but did look at the phone they dropped on the floor. The phone where the call was being made. Dan and Sarah went to grab it almost simultaneously and even though Dan was closer to the phone, Sarah was faster. 

Dan stood wide-eyed. 

“Who is it?” Delmy asked impatiently. 

“Nothing. They weren’t talking to anybody.” Sarah stood confused staring at the phone in front of her. It was turned off and had no notifications. “Spill. Who were you talking to? We heard another voice.” 

Dan and Phil just stared. 

“Did you call the police?” 

Silence 

“Did you??!” 

“No-” Phil started. 

“Don’t lie!” Sarah began to calm down. She even began to smile. She was laughing. Even Delmy was wide-eyed. “You know, you guys? We love you, like literally, I mean look at what we did for you. Yeah, we love you that much. Our plan was never to hurt you. We were just hurting those who would get in our way.” Sarh stopped, but her smile never left her face. “Too bad you had to go out and ruin that. Now, you will pay.” 

She pointed the gun to Phil. 

Delmy gasped loudly. 

“Sorry Delmy, but this was the plan all along. You two would just get in my way, so now that I have what I want, I don’t need you or Phil.” 

Dan could not believe what was happening. “N-no. NO! Please, stop. Don’t do it. He isn’t the one you want, it’s me. I’m the one you want. W-why are you doing this? What would you earn by killing him?” Dan was sobbing. 

“Hot stuff, I would never hurt you. I want you all to myself. But you were a naughty boy and went out to call the police. This is your punishment. 

“You killing him would hurt more than anything else you could do. Please, don’t do anything to him, just take me now. I’ll be all yours, just don’t kill him. Please!” 

Sarah smiled. She looked like she was considering the offer, but then… 

BUMP 

BUMP 

Dan and Phil saw Sarah and Delmy fall to the floor. They were shot. Behind them were several officers coming over to check if Dan and Phil were okay. Phil passed out as soon as they asked him if he was okay, and Dan followed. 

~>o<~

He was drowsy when he woke up. Phil slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a white, empty room. His arm was wrapped with gauze and he was laying on a bed. He took a look at the technology around him, which told him he was in a hospital. And at that thought, Phil remembered last night’s events. 

_Oh no. No! Where is Dan?!_

Before he could even attempt to get out of bed, he was stopped by a knock at the door. When it opened, Phil wanted nothing else but to hide; he realized that knocking was going to trigger him for some time now. It was a man wearing a white lab coat. He looked nice, he was wearing glasses and a smile on his face, but Phil didn’t know if he could trust those who appear to be nice. 

“Hello, Mr. Lester. I’m Dr. Jackson. Glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling.” Dr. Jackson began by shining a light to his eyes. Phil followed the light and answered. 

“I-I’m okay. Do you know where my friend Dan is? His name is Daniel Howell. We were trapped…” Phil was remembering last night’s events all too vividly, but Dr. Jackson stopped him.

“Yes, Mr. Lester. Dan is in the room right next to this one. He is doing fine as well. We want you to know that the police did get those women. They’re in prison now; they can’t harm anyone now. You’re safe.” 

“Prison? But they were shot, aren’t they dead?” Phil honestly didn’t realize what he said until he said it. He couldn’t feel bad for wanting those horrible women dead, though, so why feel bad? 

“Those were only tranquilizers.” Phil couldn’t believe this. Yesterday, at this hour, he and Dan were fine. They were having their breakfast and getting ready for their show. Why? Why did this have to happen to them? They were happy just yesterday, they were fine! 

“C-can I see Dan, please?” 

“We’ll check if he’s up.” And with that, Dr. Jackson left the room. Phil was left alone with his thoughts, and at that moment, he was not having good thoughts. 

Some minutes passed, and there was another knock at the door. 

_Dan!_

The door opened revealing Dan and Phil couldn’t hold himself. He ran up to Dan before Dan could run to him. “Dan! Oh, Dan, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” 

“Phil, this is why we should never go outside,” Dan said as he hugged his best friend in the world as tight as he possibly could. 

_Cracking jokes. Even at a time like this. That’s my Dan._

Dr. Jackson was behind Dan, but he let the two have their moment. “I’ll leave you two some time to settle down. Call me or a nurse if anything happens. I’ll be back soon.” 

They stayed near each other, and neither of them let the other stay too far away. Phil ended up letting Dan take the bed since there was a chair. They ended up taking turns until they just gave up and laid beside each other on the small bed made for one. They were uncomfortable, but each other’s presence and the fact that they were safe in a hospital was comfort enough. They chatted and talked about last night and what they would do with the tour, but that was a problem to deal with later. They had to rest and just keep each other company. Another knock interrupted their moment. 

Dr. Jackson opened the door wearing a serious expression on his face. “Boys, you might want to watch this.” 

Dan and Phil prepared themselves for the worst. 

Dr. Jackson turned on the television for them and saw it for themselves. They were the news’s top story. 

MAJOR SHOOTING AT MICROSOFT THEATRE 

Dan and Phil listened as a lady spoke. She explained what they already went through: their show had gone fine, there was an attacker, the attacker took action. “Tour show by British entertainers Daniel Howell and Philip Lester sabotaged by a major shooting taking place at Microsoft Theatre. 11 fatal casualties and 22 injured. Reporters say the shooters were two women in their mid-twenties-” 

Dan sat in utter bewilderment as he heard the story in what seemed to be national television. He couldn’t believe it. 

_11 people are dead._

The lady described the two women just as how he remembered them. Then a picture of Sarah and Delmy appeared right in front of them. The pictures they showed were from security cameras. Those cameras caught everything. 

“The following is a video captured at the venue. We ask you to brace yourself, as this video may not be suitable for younger viewers. Please watch with precaution.” 

The video showed some guards trying to get people out to safety. The first few seconds were normal, as if nothing was wrong. People were just leaving the building in an orderly fashion. The guards were there. Everyone was safe. Until they weren’t. 

It started with one guard who was leading a family of four to the exit. He collapsed. The gunshots sounded scarier through security camera footage. People began to scream and run around like crazy. Then Sarah appeared. She was wearing the same guard outfit as the one they just shot. “All right. From now on, you will do as I say. You behave, I won't kill you, but if you don’t, we’ll have to see what happens when you get shot,” Sarah yelled. The video ended and the reporter continued. 

Dan couldn’t believe it. The video was a bit blurry and did not have the best audio, but that guard, that first one Sarah shot. That looked like Kyle. That’s why Kyle never came back. That was Kyle. Phil could not believe it. 

“W-Why? Why are you showing this to us? Why? It’s not like we don’t already know what happened!” Phil yelled. 

“Listen to the whole story.” That was all Dr. Jackson said before Phil felt Dan tap him on the shoulder. 

“Just hours ago, prison officials found the women dead at their cells. An autopsy is in order, as their cause of death is still unknown. The damage-” the reporter continued, but Dan and Phil heard all they needed to hear. 

_They’re dead_.

_Sarh and Delmy are…dead._

Dan and Phil have gone through enough torture and shock. They have not gotten one single moment of relief ever since last night’s show started. At least until they heard about Sarah and Delmy’s death. The women who wanted to keep them hostage, the women who killed 11 people and left 22 others injured are dead. They got what they deserved. 

“So, you two show no major injuries. You have just been through a substantial amount of shock, but no major issues. Now, you two may experience events of post-traumatic stress disorder. I will also give you a number of the best shrinks and psychiatrists I know. That being said, I see no reason to keep you here, so I can give you the discharge papers now.” 

Dan looked over at Phil. Phil looked over at Dan and they smiled. A whole horror movie happened in less than 24 hours, and now they were free. They were free to do whatever they desired. Their agent cancelled several shows, so they could take time to mentally heal, so they were free. Sarah and Delmy died too, so they don’t have to worry about them anymore, either. They were free from the nightmare. 

“We’ll take them, thank you,” Phil said. 

They no longer heard static. They were going to be okay.


End file.
